Filling the Gaps in the Heart
by taintedtears13
Summary: Naruto is an inspiring teacher who thought he was going to be influencing and teaching students at a prestigious school was unknowingly instead, teaching at one of the worst schools in Konoha, Konoha Highschool. Bad Ass Children. yaoi. SasuNaru, GaaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"You're hired," Tsunade said

"You start working tomorrow, the day of when school starts."

"Thank you Ms. Tsunade" I left the office with a toothy grin on my face and began to make my way to my apartment...

I walked into my apartment complex and upon entering it, I came to find my roommate, Sai, gorging almost swallowing a random girls' lips.

It was horrifying and disgusting.

"Eww. That's disgusting." projecting my thoughts out, out loud.

"Well the way you keep on looking at us, I care to differ," He replied back with a strain of saliva that dribbled onto his lips and his chin.

I twitched in agony.

Breaking apart from the girl he walked towards me surprisingly close, "Hey um, since you didn't like the show, I'll advise you to leave."

"It is my fucking apartment too Sai. Plus I have to go to work at my new job tomorrow. Go and screw her somewhere else like…. Her house." I retorted back.

"My boyfriend lives with me. I don't want to get caught." the random girl said.

"Are you stupid or something? If you don't want to get caught, then don't do it…at all!" I said with exasperation.

"Hey Naruto I'm just warning you of the outcome here. We're still going to have sex anyway, either on the floor right here or in my bedroom. You can watch if you want or you can hide in your room. But those walls won't be thick enough… and I think she is a screamer." He chuckled at the last sentence then left with the random girl linking arms with him.

I sighed in irritation and went into my room to grab my ear plugs and tried my best to go and fall in a deep coma before what was soon to come...

"Stupid Sai! Every freaking time…. Thanks to you and your.. sexual appetite it always manages to make me late for work." I yelled in my room while trying to simultaneously put on my dress shirt and pants while shoving down a burnt buttered toast in my mouth.

It tasted so bitter. Fitting the situation exactly the way I am feeling.

Walking into my room, "You know what's your problem Naruto. You're too tense…. You need to get laid. I bet your penis is all shriveled up and lifeless since it hasn't been touched for awhile. I would help you but… you're not my type. Maybe if you beg, I'll reconsider." He replied coming too close for comfort and then he did the unspeakable.

He grabbed my crotch.

He squeezed it once and after I slapped his hand away he said, "Huh….. It's small. Since your gay and all… I hope you're the bottom because that would be very disappointing."

"Sai… shut up." Leaving a smiling Sai, I was ready and out the door with a fiery face and a turmoil of a brain. As much as I wanted to bash his head in for the handful of disrespectful comments that were thrown with amazing sharpness at me, I was late for work.

It would have to wait.

Finally arriving to the school, I parked my car into the teacher's parking lot and ran out towards the school's doors then abruptly stopped. I gazed at the school in awe of how horrifically bad the school had looked! Some of the glass windows were cracked and the door was somewhat dented as if someone was hurled towards it. There was used cigarettes scattered chaotically all over the sidewalk, trash cans over flowing with trash, with hordes of flies surrounding them and don't tell me that is a freaking used condom that I see next to my goddamn foot! Quickly shaking away from my stupor, I began to hesitantly walk towards the doors again when I saw a guy smoking lazily at a cigarette, staring at me with piercing dark orbs, pulling me towards him with the cigarette smoke like a siren tempting me to follow. I looked at the guy who had a black fitted shirt and pants which matched his pale skin attractively with a red tie. His bangs framed his face while the exterior part of his hair caused a dark aura to surround him. He took another long drag of the cigarette before flicking it at my foot, spewing out embers energetically. I hurriedly lift my foot from its position and then stomped on the cigarette to put it out. I picked it up from the ground and found my eyes catching with the students' eyes, also seeing his lips carving into a smirk. From that smirk and that glint in his eyes, I instantly knew, he was trouble and that I must not interfere myself with this boy.

Even though my gut was telling myself to just walk pass him and do not say anything to that demonic being. I had to show my authority over him as being a teacher. I calmly glided my way towards him and with the cigarette in my hand I embedded it into his chest.

"No littering on school campus and especially no loitering around school campus. I'm sure you have a class to be in. Now go get a late pass from the office." I said to him in my most calm yet stern voice I could muster. I began to take my hands off of his chest when I felt a steely grip latch onto my wrist. I tried to yank my arm away from him but he wouldn't budge, didn't even move or faze him at all! The hell did I just do!

"Let go!" I raised my voice a little too high for my ears could handle. I shook and squirm a little more but still didn't budge.

All he did throughout my struggle was to just stare at me with that amusing smirk on his face.

Inching in more of a command and less of a high pitch voice, "If you don't let go of me in 10 seconds, I will have to send you to the principal office and suspend-"

"So?" He finally spoke keeping that same expression of being amused.

"Do you want me to call the police as well? Because I really don't know you and this is misconduct-"

"Still don't care." He said nonchalantly.

Alright since he doesn't care if we go to the police or the principle, then I guess he is okay with a punch in the face for self defense. I began to raise my hand to punch his face when he grabbed my balled up fist and pulled me towards him. As soon as I became to acknowledge the radiation coming from his body, he quickly push me aside full force and out of his way. He turned his back on me and began to work his way to the door and left me outside stunned and astonished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the late update hehe. I said in about two weeks but it's been a month. Sowwy!**

**I know that on the first chapter some of you readers probably question the fact that Naruto is a teacher and shouldn't hit students and if he did, he would be immediately fired. But, in my experience, a teacher from my school (a school that didn't have the best reputation) had an fist to fist altercation with a student and he did not get fired. Some of you may disagree with this but quite frankly, all stories needs a little fiction in it. If there wasn't then it wouldn't be a story.**

**I do not own Naruto but I do own my crazy fantasies about Naruto hooking up with Sasuke and Gaara and everyone! Such a whore in my eyes lol. **

* * *

I hauled myself into the school and decided not to take notice of how twice as bad the school looked from the inside. Looking away from the hazardous mess around me, I began to make my way towards the classroom I was assigned to. Before entering the class, I self-complimented myself in order to boost my confidence and lessen the nervous feeling that was creeping hungrily at me. After a minute of that, I entered into an empty classroom…..

A freaking empty classroom…. Where the hell are my students?!

Letting my confusion and anger guide me, I made my way towards the teacher lounge to see if they could clear up the confusion that was happening in my mind. Entering the lounge, there was a woman with hair the color of discolored pink. She was sitting on top of her desk nonchalantly, filing her perfectly creamy pink square nails.

"Um, excuse me." Glazing my voice with professionalism.

She looked at me with annoyance, "Yeah."

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the new teacher here, and it appears that all of my students are gone? Did they perhaps go on a field trip?"

"No." She continued on filing her nails.

"Then can you perhaps tell me where are they?"

She smacked her lips while setting down her filer and then proceeded to say, "Look here Mr. Uzumaki, just be glad that they're gone for the moment. If you haven't notice the condition the school is in, then you might have realize how the students' characteristics and traits are. They do this for all the new teachers just to give them a one good day off. Because when they come back, you'll wish they were gone."

Irritated by the way she was talking to me, "Excuse miss, but what makes you think you can talk to me in that matter. I only asked a simple question. Do you have a problem with me? "

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I already know what you're made of. It's sad really, and I'll advise you to change the way you act for your own good." She replied back has if it was obvious.

"Who are you to tell me the way I should act, and what exactly am I made of then, since you obviously got me all figured out."

"Alright then, you come in here, with this sappy mission in being a good teacher who is always inspiring students. First off the faculty and our students are not going to buy that crap. Heck, the students will trample you twice as fast if they found out, which is not that hard since I just gave you a once over and already knew."

Angered by her dismissal of my goals in life I proceeded to say, "Thanks for the advice but really, you're the main person who needs it the most. Here's my share of advice to you, a shallow bitch is not attractive to anyone. Being pretty on the outside is not going to cut it. Get over your self-centered high arse and maybe, you can hold down a relationship with a man." I finished with a gentle smile.

Fuming with rage and embarrassment, she began to say through clenched teeth, "Thank you for your irrelevant advice, but it is not needed. Oh and Mr. Uzumaki, you do not want to make an enemy out of me, that'll be a reckless choice."

"That is for me to find out in the future then. I love a little recklessness in my life. It keeps me at the edge of my seat."

With a dangerous smack at her gum, she picked up her filed and then began to pointlessly file her perfect nails.

I envisioned her chewing off her tongue.

With that pointless feud between the woman, I started to find the answer to my questions.

Where were the students?

After wondering around the school, looking into the distance, I saw a clustered of silhouettes by the park.

Students go to parks.

Walking towards the figures, I came across them and in the center the devil's offspring, was there with a doll-like girl on his lap.

With eyes the color of encrusted frost and long, dark blue hair drapping like curtains, shielding her face.

An empty mannequin confined by that demons lap.

It pissed me off, because of the allusion that hinted across my mind.

Fixated onto my eyes, the boy then proceeded to tilt the girls' neck, enabling him to engage in a tantalizing manner of nipping and latching his mouth onto the girls' delicate neck.

He's sick. Just sick…. He makes me feel sick.

A plaque of impulsive behavior I knew too well, started to cast a veil around me.

Coming closer towards the two, "You really are something you know that. First, you're skipping class and then you almost assault me and now—"

"Let's not get negative and into details of what I did when you also did some things that are questionable towards your job. Nearly hitting a minor. Hn." He interrupted me.

Saying that, the other students all cascaded me with sharp eyes. Stealthily eyeing me as a target.

"If you students would be all so kindly, to make my job easier and also give your new teacher some slack. Can you please go back to class?"

"The thing is we're not here to make your job easier. You're getting paid for what you do, that should be enough." He said, while petting the young girl head gently.

"Since you're staying here, I'm not leaving you all without adult supervision. Afterwards we can see if you all can get a nice pretty slip saying that your suspended for misbehavior, inappropriate behavior, failure to—"

"Be my guess. I really don't care." he spewed back.

Repeatedly, he keeps cutting me off while I'm talking. All of my threats do not faze him or the other students which I suspect follow his every will. I have to get through to him.

In the end I asked, "What's your name boy?"

"You'll know the day when I'll come to class."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I was trying to do a monthly update for this story, but it has been 2 months. You'll forgive me though :P. For this chapter, I wanted to do something different since the story is in 1st person and you can only hear, well read, Narutos' thoughts. I wanted to write some POV's for the other characters. The first one up is... (drum roll)... Sasuke yay!**

**Enjoy and also thanks for the people who favorite, review, and follow this story. It gives me more brain juice in order to continue writing it.**

* * *

A school where feeble minded students either worship me or fear me.

Two twisted and entangled into my hypnotic web to even put up a fight.

Disappointing.

A body that is empty inside.

A shell that only looks forward in temptations.

Lust. Power. Success.…

Sex.

Two bodies radiations slowly melt into one.

One is submissive, invigorated by the venomous pleasures attacking them.

Eventually, temporarily satiating their desires, the need of heat.

Home is where the isolation began.

A life consuming being that shadows my every corner that I wind up in.

My brother. Itachi.

Succeeding in life every way possible.

He's what you would call enthralling yet lethal.

Death leaving a trail for anyone who comes his way.

A path I may be heading towards.


End file.
